


The Painting.

by harrynlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art, Birth, Bottom Louis, College, Dominant Harry, Fluff, Homosexuality, Hospitals, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Painting, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Submissive Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrynlouis/pseuds/harrynlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 22 year old artist, living with his 21 year old pregnant husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry smiled as he flicked through the photo album in his loft room. It was the picture of him and Louis when they met at college 3 years ago. He decided that that would be one of the pictures he would have to paint when he had time. He took the photo out of the album and rested it on his dusty desk; that was covered in paint specks. 

Just as he continued to tidy up everything scattered around the room, he heard a massive bang and a small shout. Harry ran towards the ladder and climbed down as fast as he could to get to where the sound came from. He rushed to the top of the stairs and saw his 8 month pregnant boyfriend on the floor at the bottom of the staircase. "Louis! Lou! Are you okay!?" Harry shouted as he bounded down the stairs as fast as he could.

"Ergh, yeah Haz, I just slipped on the last stair, its no big deal". Louis mumbled out, face red as a tomato. Harry had always been over protective of Louis, it all started when he saw some kids picking on him in college. But now Harry was not letting Lou do anything for himself in fear that he may get hurt.

"Boo, this is a big deal! Was you holding onto the handrail and going down slowly, one step at a time like I told you to?" Harry said frantically. 

"WellIDidRushABitButImOkay." Louis rushed out quickly, he had to admit his backside did hurt a lot. Harry seemed to sense his discomfort and helped the stripy topped boy to the sofa to relax, then wandering into the kitchen to get Lou a cup of tea. "I can't wait to get this thing outta me." Louis groaned as he tried to find a comfy position. 

"LOUIS I HOPE YOUR NOT REFERRING TO OUR CHILD AS A THING AGAIN WEVE BEEN OVER THIS." Harry yelled over the kettle from the kitchen. 

"NO HAZ I WAS TALKING TO THE TV." Louis yelled back in response. Harry came back with two cups of tea. 

"The TV's not on Lou." Harry said with a smirk, while Louis just huffed snuggling into his boyfriend. After they finished their drinks, Louis grabbed Harry's iPod off the table and went upstairs complaining about being sleepy, while Harry went to wash up.

***********

2 weeks later Harry and Lou where siting around the table having a chicken curry that Harry had spent all day cooking. Louis had been getting strong cramps that had been getting worse through the day but he didn't want to say anything to Harry, incase he was making a fuse out of nothing. Another strong wave hit him and he tried to hide it but apparently his face said something else. 

"Lou are you okay baby? You need the toilet or anything?" Harry said. 

"Er... No sorry I thought I was going to sneeze and I- AHH!" Stronger contractions hit and Louis couldn't hold the sound in anymore, clutching his stomach. 

Harry's eyes widened so much Lou would of made a joke about it but at the moment he was tring to get his breath back. "Oh my gosh Lou, are you okay!? What should I do? Is the baby coming? Do you need to go to the hospital!?" Rushed out of Harry's mouth so fast Louis could only make out the word 'hospital' so he grunted and nodded quickly. 

Harry scooped up Louis bridle style (there was no other way to do it really) and walked as fast as he could to the car, grabbing Louis' overnight bag as he did. Harry panicked all of the way to the hospital as Louis didn't talk to him much, just yelled and winced. Once they finally got the the maternity department they took Louis into a side room straight away to see what was going on. 

"Yes, Louis is going into labour early, he may not of known because he doesn't have a water that could of broke, we need to do the C-section as soon as possible Mr Tomlinson-Styles." Harry agreed and the nurses rushed off to get stuff ready. 

Harry sat on the chair next to the bed Louis was on and took Lou's small hand in his own big hand. "It hurts Harry." Louis whimpered out, tears in the corners of his eyes. Harry felt terrible at those three words, there was nothing he could do anymore. 

"I know baby, but it's best your here, the doctors can help you Boo." Harry said sympathetically. All Harry heard in reply was a small "But i'm s-scared." And a hard squeeze to his hand. 

"Lou, your going to be okay, this operation is preformed everyday here, they know what they are doing." Louis nodded and and nurses returned again. 

"We are ready to take you in now." They said as they passed Harry a plastic blue gown with shoe covers and a mask to cover his face. It made Louis smile at the stupid outfit that he has to wear to be in the operating room. Harry held his hand the whole way there and when he had the gas mask on, slowly drifting to sleep.


	2. The Painting - Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry have a baby (:

************

Louis woke up with an incredibly dry throat, coughing slightly. "Lou! Lou baby? Can you hear me?" Louis heard from his right side. With the energy he could muster up, he twisted his head to see a blurry Harry. Harry hit the button to call attention to the nurses and the next thing Lou knew is that he was surrounded by different people. 

"Wh-ere's the b-baby?" Louis said suddenly nervous. Harry smiled and turned around to pick something up. Louis saw a small bundle get passed into his arms in a yellow blanket. "His a boy, Lou." Harry said with a proud smile, as Louis cuddled his son. 

Harry had a chat with some of the nurses and they said Louis could go home in 3 days as long as he had enough rest. Harry returned to the bed and now that they were finally alone, gave Louis a long passionate kiss. "I'm so proud of you, Lou, we have a baby, a son, we need to give him a name!" Harry gushed excitedly. 

"When we were looking in the name book, we liked Jacob, what about that?" Louis replied. 

"I love it Lou, what about middle names?" Harry and Lou sat for at least half an hour until they came to a name. Both smiling.

***********

"Jacob-Olly Tomlinson-Styles? The nurse doubled checked as she filled in the forms, both the boys left the hospital with a new edition to the family in the back of the car. 

The first week was probably the worst, up every two hours. It left both of the lads drained. 

Harry was painting in the loft room one evening and Louis was trying to help. "Lou can you get the acrylics from the shelf, please?" Harry asked him.

"Okay Haz!" Louis marched over the shelf and didn't realise how high it was until he was on his tippy toes trying grab the paints. He started to get frustrated but then a big pair of arms came from behind him and lifted him so he could reach the paint, grinning and passing it to Harry. After a while Louis got bored and wondered downstairs in Harry's oversize jumper (practically a dress on him) and a pair of black boxers. He sat on the sofa and started watching a football match. 

Harry was still upstairs painting, he grabbed his IPod to play some music. He saw the history on his songs; mostly Coldplay, yellow. He knew that it must of been Louis, and smiled, he put his iPod on the side getting to work. 

Once Harry finished his master piece hours later and left it too dry, he went downstairs. He saw Louis snuggled into the side of the sofa in a position that could not be comfy. He clicked the TV and approached his boyfriend. "Lou, babe? You need to come upstairs to bed love." He said gently to Louis. 

Lou half opened his eyes and outstretched his arms to Harry. Harry scooped his hands underneath Louis' bum and Louis automatically wrapped his arms and legs around Harry's body. Harry climbed the stairs and tucked Louis into the bed to only hear Jacob starting to cry in the room next door. He went to sort him out, giving Lou a much needed break on his baby duties. Then tucking himself into bed hugging Louis tight. 

************

The following morning Harry woke up in a empty bed, he wondered around the house until he found Louis in the loft room starring at the painting he did last night with teary eyes. 'To my dear Louis' was across the top of the picture Harry had painted from college. "Its beautiful Haz, I love it so much, thank you! I love you." Louis said turning around and jumping into Harry's arms. Harry hugged him back. Harry gripped onto Louis tight. "I love you too, Lou."


End file.
